In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved relay construction and, more particularly to a spring leaf construction for relays.
A spring leaf is utilized in association with a relay generally as a contact blade. On occasion, a spring leaf construction is utilized in association with a relay armature to bias that armature in a first direction opposite the direction imparted by a relay coil.
In the past, it has been the practice to mount such a spring leaf construction in a block of material between insulating spacers. Other constructions include a wrap-around opening formed at the end of the blade and adapted to cooperate with the post.
Among the problems noted with such prior art structures is one of breakage. With continuous use of such spring leaf constructions, often the spring leaf will tend to fracture at the point of connection to a post. For example, constant bending of a wrap around post construction, though operative, may not last as long as desirable.
Thus, while these structures are quite suitable for their purpose, an improved construction is desirable. Such an improved construction would eliminate the above-noted problems.